numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrangements
Arrangements '''or '''Forms are when Numberblocks switch shapes. E.g, when Four can either be a square, or a tower. Rules #NOBODY CARES about face placement. The only thing that matters is the SHAPE. #Some 3D shapes can be recognized as 2D. We will include both 3D and 2D. #Some Numberblocks can make non-square shapes. Those go in the “Other Shapes” category. #Make sure your photo is CANON. However, it is okay to mirror or rotate a shape, but ONLY if you’re really desperate. #You can edit out some extra Numberblocks with any art program. Yes, even MS Paint. #If you want to learn how to use the code CORRECTLY, look for TSRITW’s tutorials down in the comments or in one of his blog posts. How do I read these patterns? n '''means '''n '''blocks arranged horizontally (sideways). '''L means all blocks to the L'''eft. '''R means all blocks to the R'''ight. '''B means all blocks to the B'''ack (3D shapes only). '''F means all blocks to the F'''ront (3D shapes only). '''C means it's C'''entered. '''CL means it's C'entered, but slightly to the '''L'eft. '''CR means it's C'entered, but slightly to the '''R'ight. '''CB means it's C'entered, but slightly '''B'ack (3D shapes only). '''CF means it's C'entered, but slightly to the '''F'ront (3D shapes only). '''cn means the leftmost block is at c'''olumn '''n. The "c" ''must ''be lowercase. rn means the backmost block is at r'''ow '''n (3D shapes only). The "r" ''must ''be lowercase. +''' means go down one layer. It means to go front a layer for 3D shapes. '''| means to go down a layer (3D shapes only). axb means a rectangle with a length of a''' and a height of '''b. In other words, b''' layers of '''a. axbxc means a cuboid with a length of a''', a width of '''b, and a height of c''' (3D shapes only). In other words, '''c layers of axb. If c''' is 1, it can be omitted. '''> means to skip one block. >n means to skip n blocks. Oh, the shapes the Numberblocks could make! Zero (1/1) Zero is nothing. He only has one arrangement. Zero.jpg|Literally Nothing (0) One One is just one block. She has only one arrangement, but currently she has two forms. Square (1) 1 ii.png|Block (1) Other Shapes (1) One with a big back.png|Frustum Two (2/2) Two (has 2 arrangements: horizontal and vertical. Two.png|Vertical (1+1) Two v.PNG|Horizontal (2) Three Three has 6 arrangements: horizontal, vertical, 1+2, and 2+1. 2D (6/6) Three.png|Vertical (1x3) 4D723BF8-CB25-4FC2-B1DA-B131A7FBA45B.jpeg|Lowercase r (2+1L) Three's wierd shape.png|Up-Right Arrow (2+1R) AEEDB672-5E85-4502-89FE-627EEA25AC66.jpeg|Horizontal (3) 3step2.PNG|Stepstool Left / Odd Block Left (1L+2) Three step.PNG|Stepstool Right / Odd Block Right (1R+2) 3D (1) 9063F0C6-3BDA-4D6D-A2AE-411C4CB6FB38.jpeg|Stepstool Back (1B|1+1) Four (14/19) Four can be arranged vertically or in a square. He can also be horizontal, L-shaped, S/Z-shaped, or T-shaped. 4.png|Vertical (1x4) 4 square.png|Square (2x2) 4 dog.PNG|Horizontal (4) 4 l.PNG|L-shape (1L+1L+2) 4 t.PNG|T-shape (3+1C) 75C3DEFB-2F7D-42E5-8179-BE045DF39C46.jpeg|Upside-Down L (2+(1x2)R) 07924538-08F7-4195-A856-9F0C951FF043.jpeg|Z-shape (2L+2R) 9FA4F570-9520-4DA4-A58F-FA21A0802561.jpeg|Bolt (1L+2+1R) C5A986F9-B146-4144-95A7-DEB409999FD2.jpeg|Sideways L (1R+3) 4Gamma.PNG|Gamma (2+(1x2)L) 4LSidewaysFlipped.PNG|Sideways J (1+1+2R) Tetris.png|Flipped Bolt (1R+2+1L) Exersizes1.png|Rotated L (3+1L) 4SidewaysT.PNG|Sideways T (1R+2+1R) Five Five is usually seen arranged vertically, but she can also be arranged 1+2+2. She can also make a few other arrangements out of all. 2D (22/63) 5 better.png|Vertical (1x5) 5lerf.JPG|Odd Block Left (1L+2+2) 5 1+2+2.PNG|Odd Block Right (1R+2+2) 13F5A984-362E-4FAF-85F7-ECEEF973E97D.jpeg|Tall L ((1x3)L+2) 33EF90D4-EF0E-4965-8305-A7F7A4B5B2F9.jpeg|Zig Zag with an extra block / F-shape (2R+2L+1C) B85D0208-C32D-492C-9033-595EA0D94251.jpeg|Tall Gamma (2+(1x3)R) FF385983-0687-432C-A19E-07373EB3EECE.jpeg|Chipped Off a Corner Left (2L+3) TheOtherCorner.png|Chipped Off a Corner Right (2R+3) B90CD490-71FF-4C70-A0B2-104CAB34819E.jpeg|Z-shape (2L+1C+2R) E85A13E5-8391-458D-9325-85A04EE5EFAF.jpeg|C-shape (2+1L+2) 360CAAFB-8287-48DA-ABC2-7D5289C397B9.jpeg|L-shape ((1x2)L+3) 18F3C16D-9B7A-49BA-A4CE-5DC6A5F95038.jpeg|Cross (1C+3+1C) CC697DE1-4B6A-476B-B33C-6DCB6580A67E.jpeg|P-shape (2x2+1L) 5BackwardsP.png|Backwards P-shape (2x2+1R) 5555.JPG|Sideways Flipped L (4+1R) FiveT.JPG|T-shape (4+1CL) FiveR.png|Rotated L (3C+(1x2)L) 5FlippedL.PNG|Upside-Down L (3C+(1x2)R) 5IsScared.png|Weird Bolt 1 (1R+2+(1x2)L) 5OddBolt.JPG|Weird Bolt 2 ((1x2)R+2+1L) 5WeirdBolt3.png|Weird Bolt 3 ((1x2)L+2+1R) 5TOnSide.png|Sideways T ((1x2)L+2+1L) 3D (1) 3d.png|Sideways Flipped L Front (1x4|1F) Six (20/216) Six is seen arranged vertically or as 2x3 block. she can also be a 3x2, which appears in Counting Sheep, Hiccups and Mirror, Mirror. 6.png|Vertical (1x6) 6 2x3.png|2x3 6 3x2.PNG|3x2 Screenshot_20180928-161043.png|Square with Two Blocks Sticking Out Right (2L+4) Screenshot_20180928-161051.png|Triangular / Stairs (1R+2R+3) Screenshot_20180928-161057.png|Shifted Rectangle Right (1R+2+2+1L) 6WithFluffies.png|Shifted Rectangle Left (1L+2+2+1R) Screenshot_20180928-161102.png|Mu (1>1+3+1L) Screenshot_20180926-212108.jpg|Horizontal (6) 94F036FB-A453-443D-A1AF-33BF970A1698.jpeg|Zig-Zag (2L+2C+2R) 5E1C5B5B-E0FA-4FD0-9A44-74EBC9FC130D.jpeg|Bit of a Bolt ((1x2)R+3+1L) SixWeirdL.JPG|Weird L ((1x2)L+(2x2)) SixFlippedZ.PNG|Flipped Z (3R+3L) SixSwingset.PNG|Swingset-Thing (1R+1>1+3) 6SquareExtra.PNG|Sideways Weird L (4+2L) 6Thing.PNG|Square and a Line Right ((2x2)L+2R) 6Hat.PNG|Hat (2C+4) 6Thing2.PNG|P with an extra block (2L+3+1L) 6BoltThing.PNG|Bolt-Thing (1R+3+(1x2)L) BoltSix.JPG|Bolt / Pogo ((1x2)R+2+(1x2)L) Seven (13/760) Seven is seen vertical, horizontal, or 1+2+2+2. Lucky! 7.png|Vertical (1x7) 7lki.PNG|Odd Block Left (1L+2+2+2) 7 1+2+2+2.PNG|Odd Block Right (1R+2+2+2) 7 dog.PNG|Horizontal (7) 54265764-DF3E-4F99-8CF4-2C76AAE1C6A8.jpeg|Rectangle with a Block Sticking Out Up-Left (1L+3x2) Seven_1r_3_3.png|Rectangle with a Block Sticking Out Up-Right (1R+3x2) 950B62DD-064F-40B3-A1C2-B319A69A163E.jpeg|Tall T / Hammer (3+(1x4)C) 58B3E3B8-13E5-4964-AEE2-F6F211769CD0.jpeg|Large Z ((1x2)R+3+(1x2)L) 020ECC2B-208D-4C82-A123-5E109CD3C3EA.jpeg|P-shape (2x3+1L) SevenWeirdL.PNG|Tall L with an Extra Block ((1x2)L+1>1+3) SevenTallLUpsideDown.png|Tall Rotated L (2+(1x5)L) SevenThing.png|Sticking Out Right (1L+2+(1x4)L) SevenThing2.png|Weird P-ish Shape (1L+(2x2)+(1x2)L) Eight Eight is seen vertical, but he is mostly 2x4. He can be horizontal, 4x2, a christian cross, a square with a hole (donut like) and other shapes. He is the first Numberblock to make 3D shapes. 2D (35/2,725) 8.png|Vertical (1x8) 8 2x4.png|Octoblock (2x4) 8AlmostSquare.JPG|Almost Square Left (2L+3x2) 8 2+3+3.PNG|Almost Square Right (2R+3x2) SQUARE_WITH_A_HOLE.PNG|Donut / Catch / Pop / Square with a Hole (3+1>1+3) Screenshot_20180926-212136.jpg|Horizontal (8) 8 bolt.png|Hammer Time (3x2+(1x2)C) D149FDAC-7B4B-4320-8B6D-81A8E5904060.jpeg|Large L ((1x4)L+4) 6FB8D824-053B-4CCB-869D-F9E8FCABFE9A.jpeg|Swingset ((1>21)x2+4) 5F759D01-E96D-43F3-95F1-9AED996B4C5F.jpeg|Wrench / Build (2R+1R+3+(1x2)C) E74FAAB9-A4A9-49FD-90DC-6B655BA4FB8C.jpeg|Pogo / Leap ((1x3)R+2+(1x3)L) 9D4C10EB-9436-4310-BFA2-47628A0D152E.jpeg|Zig-Zag / Bend (1L+2L+2C+2R+1R) 507A5C6D-AFFD-43DC-BC49-CE686FC2425C.png|Sideways Octoblock / Crawl (4x2) BOO.PNG|Boo (1C+3x2+1C) 8F1C0BC5-66BE-4A36-B63D-A0CEF2D24999.jpeg|Christian Cross / Run (1C+3+(1x4)C) 60BA97A2-9B48-42B3-8FA3-B0B410A40348.jpeg|Tickle (1R+4+(1x3)R) 972F8B73-D026-4061-B94C-2CEB61B0548E.jpeg|Football Player (2C+4+1>21) 3AFE2184-03D5-4E3A-9E4B-56AAC468D087.jpeg|Duck-Thing (2R+4L+2CR) 8A9D52B4-2F81-49C5-BB31-0B21CE15F201.jpeg|Weird C (2R+1C+2L+3) E1C366DB-BDF9-485B-9011-3795A6DBCD92.jpeg|Horse With One Leg (2L+1CL+4R+1C) 81C0BA36-2625-4C2A-946C-7D17B29B9870.jpeg|Mario Warp Pipe / Upside-Down Top Hat (4+(2x2)C) 1L322.png|Jug Thing (1L+3+(2x2)R) 1322.png|Weird Cross (1C+3+(2x2)R) 12311.png|Butter Knife (1R+2R+3+(1x2)C) 11222.png|Weird L ((1x2)L+2x3) 2222.png|Shifted Octoblock ((2x2)L+(2x2)R) 112L22.png|Weird L with a Block Sticking Out(1C+1C+2L+(2x2)) 22L22.png|One Part Shifted (2R+2L+(2x2)R) 8ShiftedRectangle.PNG|Shifted Rectangle Left (1L+(2x3)+1R) 8ShiftedRectangle2.JPG|Shifted Rectangle Right (1R+(2x3)+1L) 8LongLForm.png|Upsidedown Long L (2+(1x6)L) EightThing.JPG|Sideways Football Player (2L+(2x2)R+2L) 8Thing.JPG|(1C+3+2R+2L) 8HatSide.JPG|Sideways Top Hat (1R+(3x2)+1R) 8Thign2.JPG|(1R+(3x2)+1C) 3D (5) A CRAZY RODEO ANIMAL ATTACKS!.PNG|Sledge / Race (4x2) The Latest Cool Dawg to Ever Date.png|Climb Front / Cool Dawg (1x1x8) 3d 8.png|Granny ((1x1x5)B|1x2|1F) 83DRow.JPG|Rowing Dawg (8x1) Nine (10/9,910) Nine, just like Four, can be a Square, but he always sneezes at this shape. To prevent that, Nine can also be vertical or 1+2+2+2+2. He can make 1,285 shapes. 9.png|Vertical (1x9) 9 square.png|Square (3x3) 9 1+2+2+2+2.PNG|Odd Block (1R+2+2+2+2) 99060559-C130-403F-A812-56B73D291551.jpeg|P-shape (2x4+1L) Screenshot_20180926-212034.jpg|Horizontal (9) 44A08C43-D0E2-438C-AC02-5E42C7AC1F61.jpeg|75% of a Square (4+1>21+1L+2L) 92DA8FAA-6BEB-4432-A0D2-407BC4A358C4.jpeg|Right Isosceles Triangle (5+3C+1C) 36FB4F99-E1E7-465D-88D1-6446DFC1F388.jpeg|Trident (1>1+3x2+1C) 9PointingLeft.JPG|Pointing Left (1R+2R+4+2R) 9OnePartShifted.JPG|One Part Shifted (1R+(2x2)R+2L+2R) Ten (16/36,446) Ten can make an assortment of shapes. She can be vertical. She can also be a 2x5, triangular or horizontal. Despite this, she can make 4,655 shapes. 10.png|Vertical (1x10) 10 5-2.png|2x5 TenStairs.png|Triangular / Stairs (1R+2R+3R+4) Screenshot_20180928-171030.jpg|Horizontal (10) DAB123CF-F0C0-4923-8B2F-A4E8BACC4774.jpeg|Chipped Off a Corner (4x2+2R) 86AF1041-06B8-40DE-81EB-4B8ED97523BB.jpeg|Septemberus (2C+4x2) 5C61E73F-5FD9-491C-AFCA-D248D43C2EF2.jpeg|5x2 TenSidewaysShiftedRectangle.PNG|Sideways Shifted Rectangle (5R+5L) TenThinh.PNG|Pointing Down 1 (5+4CL+1CR) TenThing2.PNG|Pointing Down 2 (4+3R+2R+1CR) TenThing3.PNG|Pointing Up ((1x2)CL+4x2) Thing4.PNG|Thumbs Up, I Guess (1R+3C+(2x3)L) TenPogo.JPG|Pogo ((1x4)R+2+(1x4)L) TenShifted.JPG|Shifted Rectangle (1R+(2x4)+1L) 10R1.JPG|Bolt-Thing ((1x2)R+(2x3)+(1x2)L) 10PogoV2.JPG|Odd Pogo ((1x3)R+2+(1x5)L) Notes Possibilities: * Fourteen will possibly be the second rainbow Numberblock after Seven. * Fifteen will be the fifth triangle Numberblock. (sixth if you count 0) * Sixteen will be the fourth square Numberblock. (fifth if you count 0) * Eighteen will be the third square-times-two Numberblock. (fourth if you count 0) * Twenty will have two ten-blocks. * Twelve (3x4 or 4x3). Fifteen (3x5 or 5x3), Sixteen (4x4), Eighteen (3x6 or 6x3), Twenty (4x5 or 5x4) and the like will be the next Numberblocks to sneeze. Category:Arrangements